Starco One-Shots (or Two-Shots)
by l-proxy-l
Summary: Short stories ranging around Starco and will feature other ships from the show, Rated T to be safe. The Cover Art is not mine it belongs to Prelloyd @Deviantart. I don't have an update schedule because I tend to be lazy from time to time but expect the next update at a random time. Hope you enjoy, byeeeeeeeeee.
1. You like him don't you, Novy?(Future AU)

**AN** : My first time making short stories for these two and English is not my first language so sorry for some grammar mistakes and if some don't make any sense I am still new to writing, and strong criticism is appreciated it helps a lot to know I made mistakes and know how I can improve.

Story: This is set in the future, where Star and Marco are now married and now have their own kids. It's also in the AU of MrEvaUnit42's Nova Vs. The Forces Of Adolescence.

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Disney and Daren Nefcy. Nova and Sol belong to Mr E.

Hope you all enjoy, byeeeeeeeee.

Life for Marco Diaz couldn't get any better than this. A good job, a loving wife, beautiful kids and a wonderful life. He just needs to take care of the swarming pink glowing bats flying around the living room and everything should be back to nornal. Oh wait, there was no normal around here.

"Hi Honey! Raaagh!" He whipped his head to his right to see his wife battling a swarm of pink bats circling her. "How was work?" She said while trying to get the bats formed on her.

He just stood there with a blank expression, not sure what to say this time. He was hoping when he'd get home he'd kiss his wife, spend some bonding time with his daughter and have a nice peaceful dinner. Oh how wrong he was.

"Uhhh it was... the same as usual. How was your day?" He said, eyeing the pink bat sitting on the arm of the couch watching him with its pitch black eyes. He took a step back from where he was not liking the stare he was getting from the bat.

"Same, the usual. Ahh! Get back here!" She lunged at the bat only to fall straight to the ground.

"Star!" Concerned, he went over and helped her up. "Star, are you okay? Are you hurt?" He walked her over and sat her on the couch.

Star slowly opened her eyes, didn't open them all the way. "Well hello there handsome... uhhh, did I get him?"

"No. Stay here I'm gonna get the first-aid kit." He started to head over to the stairs but Star grabbed his wrist and pulled him back "Nooooooo, stay here, hon." She pleaded but Marco didn't seem to surrender to her pleas. "Sorry Star, stay here." He rushed out of the living room and quickly ran upstairs.

"Can you tell Novy and Sol dinners ready?" She cried from the living room.

"Sure, what's for dinner?" He shouted.

"The Star special, silly!" Marco's eyes widened when she said that.

"A-actually, I-I think that we should just order Hon, yeah." He nervously said.

"Huh? Oh, okay..." She said sadly 'Sorry Star' He so hated lying to Star.

He went into the bathroom and searched for the First-aid Kit. He opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed it. He went outside the bathroom and started to head downstairs until he remembered something. 'Oh right, Novy.' He started to head to his daughter's room, he noticed her door was slightly open and figured she must be in, with all the lights on the room. until he heard her taking to someone.

"What? No! Wha- Why would I even, he-he's my friend! Best friend more like it!" He heard her scream in her room. "Oh yeah? Prove it." He heard his sons voice Sol. He got closer and heard another voice, but with it static. 'She must be on the phone.' He was going to go back downstairs and check on her later but this got him. "No! I DO NOT like Connor!"

With that, he had a smile on his face when she said that. "Nova? Dinner is ready!" He heard frantic commotions in her room. She opened her door and peeked her head out. "Yeah dad?" He hid the grin slowly creeping up to his face.

"Dinner is ready. And is Sol on there too?" He asked even though he already knew the answer. "Right here daddy!" The little tyrant, as Nova calls him, popped from out the door with his hair blue now. "Blue eh? Say, how about you change it to Brown?"

Sol frowned at his request "But dadyyy, I don't like Brown." He pouted at Marco which only caused him to laugh. "Oh sorry, how about I let you ride me like an airplane all the way to the kitchen?" Sol beamed and hopped up on his back. "Air Sol, your service!" Marco laughed and turned his gaze upon his daughter.

"I'll be down in a sec dad."

After dinner, 10:20

"What are you smiling about?" Star asked her husband who was smiling for no reason "Was there a joke I missed?"

He turned to her "You really want to know?" She nodded. He whispered to her ear and she shivered from his breath tickling her skin but what she heard sent her giggling and squealing like a schoolgirl. "I knew it!" She grabbed her phone and began typing something.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see..." She said with some mischief in her tone.

Nova woke up from the sound of her phone buzzing. She looked at her clock and saw it was 10:20 "Who would message me at this time?" She picked her phone up and saw it was from her mom. She opened the message and she felt her face burn up from the message displayed on the screen.

'You like Connie don't you Novy?'


	2. Who's this?

**AN** : Hallo, me again back with another chapter. Thank you for the follows, faves and the reviews. The pink bats were from Star when she was making dinner but she conjured pink bats instead.

Story: Secret Messenger AU. Star was about to go to sleep when suddenly she was sent a message from a familiar username. Enjoy.

'10:07 eh?' Star thought as she looked at her clock from across the room. She looked at her sticker covered pink laptop sitting atop her bed the screen blaring. . "Maybe just a little while longer won't hurt, I guess," She walked towards her colorful bed and sat on it placing her laptop on her lap "besides, I _did_ always want to find out what this 50/50 challenge was all about a year ago."

After opening chrome she searched '50/50 challenge'. She clicked on the reddit link (is it referred like that? idk) and read the first one that popped up "Perfect cut on wood ever made, satisfying | Gruesome cut on hand ever made, accidental" She read out loud "Why... is this a thing?" She questioned upon reading the second line again. "No wonder, it's 50/50, I _have_ seen accidents like these happen, in real life and in the internet. But I _have_ been watching some 'most satisfying videos' and I think I saw some perfect cutting on wood, alright reddit I'll take your challenge." She smiled triumphantly as she knew she won.

She was horribly mistaken for the next thing she saw on her screen was a hand and a buzzsaw. Accompanied with screaming.

"Why..." She was covering her eyes with her left hand while her right was on the touchpad of the laptop. "Why did it have to be the video of last week?" She was frightened by the fact that she watched the same video again.

"Okay, well I guess I should go to sleep now." She regained her composure and started to turn off her laptop when she heard a bell rang. "Who would message me now? At this time?"She went over to her messages and she surprised to see what she discovered.

"Badboy49."

Star knew who it was actually. The karate loving, nacho making, safe kid, Marco Diaz, her best earth friend and long time secret crush. She's been talking to him since she got herself a laptop. So about 5 days ago.

5 days ago when she found out he likes to chat and make conversations to random people in the net. She was glad though, that he didn't know it was her, telling him she had a crush on him would be really awkward, her faced heated up at the thought of her confessing. What she didn't expect was _him_ confess his feelings for her. At that moment she felt her face get warm 'He... he has a crush... on me?' 5 days ago she found out his secret, and he found out hers, unknowingly. Though she felt kinda unfair she knew about this but didn't.

'Badboy49: Hey, you still up?' She read his message and she began typing

'PrincessM: Hi again. I'm up, what's happening?' She sent and waited for his reply.

'Badboy49: you know, homework, you?'

'PincessM: I _was_ going to bed but then you showed up. oh and that stupid 50/50 challenge will haunt me'

'Badboy49: what was it?'

'PrincessM: what was what?

'Badboy49: what did you get? the good or the horrendous?'

'PrincessM: what 'will haunt me' didn't you get?'

'Badboy49: oh sorry, haha how long did you last?'

'PrincessM: really?'

'Badboy49: what? come on, if it makes you feel better I vomited when I saw the horrendous one'

'PrincessM: I lasted 1 challenge :('

'Badboy49: tough girl, you didn't throw up or be disgusted by it I reckon?'

'PrincessM: and what happened to mr 'badboy'? throwing up on the scene?'

'Badboy49: who would _NOT_ throw up seeing a *censor*!?'

'PrincessM: fair enough, and, ewww, not specific or detailed next time okay? now it's on my mind now. to be fair I covered my eyes when I saw it okay?'

'Badboy49: why didn't you tell me before I told you to prove my point?' Star giggled, she just realized how their teasings were just like flirting, she felt a tiny blush of thinking Marco flirting with her, oh if he knew...

'PrincessM: sorry, can we just go to sleep now? I am sooo tired' Star yawned tiredly and stretched her hands behind her. She was about to type a goodbye when he sent a reply.

'Badboy49: why? can't we stay a little while longer?'

His offer was tempting, just her and Marco, talking alone, no one else. She was tired, but 'that video still haunts me, maybe Marco can change it...' She checked the time, 10:34, still some time.

'PrincessM: okay, I got time, what do you want to talk about?'

'Badboy49: whatever you want'

'PincessM: well, there was this one time me and my friend Janna borrowed some snack from the school cafeteria, or so she calls it 'borrowed''

 _Meanwhile in Marco's room_

Marco was currently at his desktop chatting with a 'friend'. He read the reply and of course it was Janna's fault Star got in trouble that Saturday.

'PrincessM: well, there was this one time me and my friend Janna borrowed some snack from the school cafeteria, or so she calls it 'borrowed''

Marco was no fool either he had long since figured out 'PincessM' was Star. Star was fascinated with the language of Spanish and her favorite word was Mariposa, Princess Mariposa is Princess Butterfly in english. But he didn't assumed, until how fun loving and bubbly the person was. Oh yeah, it was her.

Though, he felt unfair that Star doesn't know about all this, who she had a crush on was a shock to him, and the fact that he confessed his feelings to her was crazy.

"Okay, PrincessM, let's see what Janna did..."


End file.
